There has been known a vehicle body rear structure wherein a folding seat back of a rear seat is engaged with a suspension tower of a vehicle body, as disclosed in Patent Literature 1.
According to the vehicle body rear structure disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a latch plate is provided on a rear seat back, a suspension tower is provided on a rear wheelhouse inner at the vehicle body side, and a striker is attached to an upper end portion of the suspension tower via an attaching plate, wherein the latch plate is adapted to engage with the striker.